One In A Million
by Nichole
Summary: Rory does an interview with Max for the Franklin. She not only learns about Max's past, but her mother's past as well. CHAPTER 7 ADDED! I NEED AT LEAST 20 REVIEW TO CONTINUE THE STORY!
1. Friendships and New Beginnings

One in a Million By Nichole  
  
Pairing: Mentions of L/C and L/M  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I made up.  
  
Summary: Rory does an interview with Max for the Franklin. She not only learns about Max's past, but about her mother's past as well.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Please leave feedback at RCNelsn@aol.com because feedback is a fan fiction writer's best friend.  
  
Chapter 1: Friendships and New Beginnings  
  
It was Rory's senior year at Chilton, and she one again, was chosen to do an interview with the student's favorite teacher, Mr. Medina. Rory and the rest of the Franklin staff were in an empty classroom having a meeting, and Rory was arguing with Paris about why she had to interview Max.  
  
"Paris, why do I have to interview Mr. Medina?"  
  
"Because you interviewed him last year, and I really have to work on this issue of the Franklin."  
  
"What about Madeline and Louise?"  
  
"They couldn't do an interview to save their lives. Will you do it?"  
  
Rory sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "What do I have to do?"  
  
"You have to get a life story from Mr. Medina."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I took a poll and the most of the students say that they would like to know more about their favorite teacher."  
  
"Alright."  
  
The following day after school, Rory was scheduled to interview Max. Rory made her way down the hallways of Chilton to Max's classroom.  
  
"Come in." Max said.  
  
Rory entered the classroom and took a seat across from Max's desk.  
  
"Hi." Rory said.  
  
"Hi." Max replied.  
  
"We should start the interview now." Rory suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea," Max agreed. "Where should I start?"  
  
"Well, I'll need your birth date, place of birth, and any interesting events that occurred in your life. "  
  
"I was born in 1967 to Andrew and Alison Medina. My younger brother's name is Joseph. I was born on Long Island, but then I moved to Hartford when I was sixteen years old." Max said. "As for interesting events, I have plenty of them."  
  
  
  
Max Medina stood outside the massive infrastructure that was Chilton. He knew that Chilton took academics seriously. On the entrance exam, he had to know the Pledge of Allegiance in five different languages! Oh, what fun that was!  
  
He entered the Hell that was called Chilton. He honestly didn't hate Chilton; he just didn't understand why the school was so damn hard on its students. Max remembered what Headmaster Thompson had told him. "Chilton wasn't for everybody. Chilton is hard and so is life."  
  
Max took out a piece of paper from his pocket and neatly unfolded it. It had his locker and schedule information on it. He read it and neatly folded it up, and placed it back into his pocket. His locker was located by two boys, who were chatting by it.  
  
Max began to remove some books from his over-stuffed backpack and place them in his locker.  
  
The two boys stopped talking to introduce themselves.  
  
"Hey, you look new around here. What's your name?" A tall, thin boy with dark brown hair, and blue eyes said.  
  
"My name's Max Medina. What's your name?" Max asked the same boy.  
  
"Rick O'Connell." Rick said, "My friend's name is James Clarke."  
  
James was as tall and as thin as Rick. He had red hair and hazel eyes.  
  
He shook Max's hand and said, "Do you want me and Rick to show you around the school?"  
  
"Sure." Max said.  
  
During lunch, Rick and James showed Max the array of students that attended the school, the jocks, cheerleaders, popular kids, etc. Max noticed two fifteen year olds; one was a boy, the other was a girl.  
  
Max studied the blonde boy carefully and asked, "Who's that boy?"  
  
"Oh, you don't want to know. He gets any girl that he wants. His name is Christopher Hayden. He's a rich boy." James said.  
  
Max looked at the fifteen year old girl with brown hair and blue eyes, who was talking to Christopher Hayden.  
  
"Who's that girl?" He said.  
  
This time Rick answered. "Lorelai Gilmore."  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

One In A Million Chapter 2 By Nichole  
  
Pairings: Mentions of L/C and L/M  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I made up.  
  
Summary: Rory does an interview with Max for the Franklin. She not only learns about Max's past, but about her mother's past as well.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Please leave feedback at RCNelsn@aol.com because feedback is a fan fiction writer's best friend.  
  
  
  
"So you and my mom went to Chilton? How come you didn't tell me?" Rory asked.  
  
"Well, we sort of weren't on good terms before we started dating while I was teaching at Chilton." Max replied.  
  
"What do you mean?  
  
"Well-"  
  
Just as Max was about to speak, there was a knock on the door. A teacher entered with a stack of papers. "Mr. Medina, could you grade these essays?"  
  
"Sure." Max turned to Rory and said, "Rory we'll finish our interview tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, see you tomorrow Mr. Medina."  
  
"Bye." Max replied.  
  
Rory came in the next day after school to interview Max.  
  
"Let's pick off where we left off the last time." She said.  
  
"Ok." He said.  
  
Max, Rick, and James are sitting at a table, eating lunch.  
  
"Who's the rich boy that's been chasing after Lorelai?" He asked.  
  
"His name's Chris Hayden," James said. "He has his own trust fund and he's getting a Corvette for his sixteenth birthday."  
  
"That rich? He does have a good chance with her." He had a slightly disappointed look on his face.  
  
"Cheer up," James added, "At least go after her, but don't get frustrated if he gets her first."  
  
"But I also hear that she isn't a snob like some rich kids are. She's very down to earth." Rick said.  
  
He started rummaging through his backpack for his schedule and said, "Maybe I might see her next period in American History."  
  
"Here are our numbers. Give us a call if you're free tonight. Maybe we could go out for burgers or go to the movies." James said.  
  
"What class do you guys have next?" He asked.  
  
Rick smirked. "American History. Isn't that a coincidence?"  
  
"You guys had better not screw this up for me."  
  
"We'll try. It might be hard, but we'll try." James said.  
  
Room 115 (The American History classroom)  
  
Rick, James, and Max entered the classroom. He saw where Lorelai was sitting and quickly took a seat next to her. Rick and James took seats behind them.  
  
Lorelai turned and noticed Max sitting behind her. "Hey, you look new. What's you're name?"  
  
"Max Medina." He replied.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Max Medina. I'm Lorelai Gilmore."  
  
"I already know who you are-I mean I've heard so much about you."  
  
"Good things I hope."  
  
"I could never hear anything negative about such a beautiful person."  
  
"Thanks you."  
  
"You're welcome. Do you want to hang out tonight? Maybe you could show me around town?"  
  
"Sorry, but I usually don't go out with guys that I just meet."  
  
"Oh, I understand."  
  
"But, you seem like a nice guy. I'd be happy to go out with you." Lorelai scribbled down her address and phone number and handed it to him. "Do you want to see a movie at the mall?" She asked.  
  
"Sure. I'll pick you up at seven."  
  
"See you then."  
  
Max turned to Rick and James with a smirk, "Darn, it looks like I won't be able to hang out tonight."  
  
"Could I come along to supervise?" Rick asked.  
  
"Supervise-what?" I asked.  
  
"Y'know, James and I could bring dates. If things go wrong you won't have to suffer."  
  
"Quite the optimistic one, aren't you?"  
  
"Yep," Rick replied.  
  
  
  
"Dad, I'm home!" Max called as he entered his house.  
  
"In the kitchen."  
  
"Hey dad." He said.  
  
"Hey. How was your first day at Chilton?"  
  
"Pretty good. I made some friends and I'm going out with them tonight. How was your day?"  
  
"Well it was ok, but my boss has completely lost her mind."  
  
"What did she do that was so crazy?"  
  
"She wants to quit her job as one Connecticut's top lawyers to start own business."  
  
"That doesn't sound to crazy. People quit their jobs to start new businesses all the time. Mia was always the adventurous type."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"What kind of business is she starting?"  
  
"A hotel chain. She's going to put her first hotel in a small town outside of Hartford."  
  
"Cool. What's the hotel going to be called?"  
  
"The Independence Inn."  
  
  
  
Max is standing outside the Gilmore house ringing the doorbell.  
  
Lorelai opened the door and said, "Hi. Are you ready to go?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing. I thought you said to pick you up at 7:00, not 7:15."  
  
"Sorry. That's what I call the Gilmore dating clock."  
  
"The what?"  
  
The Gilmore clock. You say seven, it really means 7:15 to me."  
  
"Interesting. Are there any other idiosyncrasies that I should know of?"  
  
"Yeah. I drink a lot of coffee."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I like my coffee strong."  
  
"What makes you think that I'm paying for coffee?"  
  
"Well the new boys are always lining up to buy me coffee. I show them around town, and they buy me coffee."  
  
"It's not like this is a date or anything." He said.  
  
"Yes, but all the new boys beg to buy me coffee." Lorelai said.  
  
"Well I'm not begging."  
  
"But you are new, so I'll show around town if you buy me coffee and take me to the movies."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Good, let's go."  
  
Lorelai smiles and follows Max to his car.  
  
End of chapter two. 


	3. Chapter 3

One In A Million Chapter 3 By Nichole  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorelai and Max are in the Buckland Hills Mall walking past stores and talking.  
  
"Where should we go for coffee?" He asked.  
  
"Starbucks." Lorelai said spotting the coffee shop.  
  
"Starbucks? Isn't their coffee a little strong for most people?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm not most people."  
  
  
  
Lorelai and Max sat at a table, inside Starbucks, talking.  
  
"It looks like Rick and James aren't coming after all."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Two guys that I met this morning. They said that they would come, just to make sure things don't go wrong."  
  
"Very optimistic, aren't they?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey Max!" Rick exclaimed as he entered the coffee shop, with James close behind.  
  
"Over here!" Max shouted.  
  
"So how's your evening going? Is it the date from hell?" James asked.  
  
"No, I don't need a chaperone tonight."  
  
"Ok." James said, pretending to pout.  
  
Max sighed and said, "You guys can come."  
  
"Thanks Max." Rick said.  
  
Lorelai watching the whole scene, and trying to stifle a laugh says, "What movie do you guys want to see?"  
  
"Lethal Weapon." Rick, James, and Max said.  
  
"Looks like I'm outvoted."  
  
"So, how come you two couldn't get dates?" He asked.  
  
"They canceled on us at the last second. They said something about having to get their dogs neutered." Rick said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Max, Lorelai, James, and Rick are sitting next to each other eating popcorn and drinking soda.  
  
"How's the movie so far?" Max asked Lorelai.  
  
"Violent and interesting." Lorelai replied.  
  
"I think that it has sequel written all over. It's not often that you see crazy cops running around killing people."  
  
Lorelai laughs.  
  
Max and Lorelai stood outside her house talking.  
  
"Thanks Max, I had a good time tonight." Lorelai said.  
  
"I'm glad you did. Could we hang out again sometime?"  
  
"I'd like that. Well, you'd better go before my parents want to interrogate you." Lorelai said.  
  
As Lorelai made that remark, sure enough, Emily opened the door.  
  
"Lorelai you know it's past curfew and- who's the young man that you have with you Lorelai?"  
  
"Oh, mom this is my friend from school, Max Medina."  
  
"It's nice to meet you ma'am. Now I see who Lorelai gets her beauty from." I said to Emily.  
  
Emily giggled and said, "Thank you."  
  
"Suck up." Lorelai whispered.  
  
"So tell me about yourself Max."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Max began to talk about Chilton, my old life in New York, my parents, my older brother, and my new friends.  
  
"Wow, interesting," Emily said. "How far do you live from here?"  
  
"Not far. Maybe 5 minutes at the most." He replied.  
  
"Maybe your parents and Richard and I could get together for dinner sometime."  
  
"Ok. I'm sure they'd like that."  
  
By Max's locker at Chilton the next day  
  
Max is getting his books for his classes as Lorelai slowly walks up to him  
  
"Hey," Lorelai said quietly.  
  
"Hey." "I really had fun yesterday." Lorelai said with a smile.  
  
"So I've heard."  
  
"My mom really likes you. My mom has never liked anybody that I've hung out with. Well I'm not surprised, as my mom says, "He certainly is a charming young man."  
  
They both laugh.  
  
"The only other guy that my mom has liked besides you is Chris Hayden."  
  
"The rich kid?"  
  
Lorelai poked me playfully. "Hey watch it."  
  
"Sorry. Is Chris a nice guy?"  
  
"Yeah he's really nice. We've known each other since we were six years old."  
  
The bell signaling the beginning of school rang.  
  
"I have to go now. It's been nice talking to you Max. Maybe we could hang out again tonight."  
  
"I'd like that." He said, "I'll choose the place next time ok?"  
  
"Ok," Lorelai said as she started walking away.  
  
End of chapter three. 


	4. Chapter 4

One In A Million Chapter 4 By Nichole  
  
The same evening  
  
Max is driving Lorelai to their "secret destination"  
  
"So what are we doing tonight Pinky? Trying to take over the world?" Lorelai asked.  
  
He smiled and shook his head. "No, it sounds too boring." He said sarcastically. "You'll see where we're going in a minute."  
  
They pull up to a coliseum. Once inside, an usher seats them. As she's watching the show, she realizes that Max took her to "Ringling Brothers and Barnum and Bailey".  
  
They sit in silence and watch the show, holding hands.  
  
***********  
  
Lorelai and Max are driving home  
  
"Thanks. I had a lot of fun tonight." Lorelai said.  
  
"You're welcome." Max replied.  
  
"How did you know that I like the circus?"  
  
"Well you seem like a carefree and happy person, so I thought you'd like it."  
  
"Chris would like something like this. I have to tell him about it."  
  
"Who's Chris?"  
  
"The guy that my parents like as much as they like you."  
  
"Oh. Are you two close?"  
  
"Yeah. We've been friends since we were six years old. We've been inseparable ever since. But he's been acting weird lately."  
  
"What did he do that was so weird?"  
  
"He's been wearing a lot of cologne around me and didn't cringe when we had to go to another coming out."  
  
"Maybe he likes you." Max suggested.  
  
"Yeah. Right."  
  
"No, I'm serious. Maybe he does. Those are definitely signs that a guy likes you. If you like someone, you should go out with them."  
  
He knew that he wasn't only giving advice to Lorelai, but also to himself. He knew that he was rapidly developing feelings for her. The time they spent together was special, even if they had known each other for only a few days. She was witty and intelligent. He loved those qualities about her. But, he knew he could never be more than just friends with her because he could never have the courage to ask her out. He told Lorelai to ask Chris if he had feelings for her because, at least he had the courage to drop hints that he liked her. He, on the other hand, didn't.  
  
He pulls up to her house and she gets out. As she gets out I said, "Think about it."  
  
******************  
  
Two days later, after school  
  
He was getting my books from my locker. As he was getting his books, a note fell out. He picked it up and it read:  
  
Dear Max,  
  
Meet me after school at Starbucks on the mall. I have something important to tell you. Lorelai  
  
*******************  
  
Lorelai sat at a table with two cups of coffee, waiting for Max.  
  
Max came in, found the table, and took his seat across from Lorelai. She handed him a cup of coffee.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi. I really had fun a couple days ago."  
  
"That's good. What was the important news you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"I actually took your advice about Chris,"  
  
"There's a first time for everything."  
  
"And I asked him if he had feelings for me."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He said he did, and asked me if I wanted to go out this Saturday. And I said yes." Lorelai said joyfully.  
  
He forced a smile, "That's great." He said with fake enthusiasm.  
  
He felt happy for her and sad at the same time. He was sad because he blew his chance with her. But, hey, he never asked her to go out with in the first place. Chris was the courageous one. He took a risk. Risk-takers always get ahead.  
  
***************  
  
Saturday evening  
  
James, Rick, and Max are in the living room talking. Max has just told them about the Chris-Lorelai situation and how he felt about it.  
  
"So she finally realized that he liked her after all this time." Rick said.  
  
"Yeah." Max sighed.  
  
"Cheer up," James began, "There are other fish in the sea. And they all hang out at the mall."  
  
*******************  
  
Max and his friends walk past the endless columns of shops, stores, and stands in the Buckland Hills mall. They spot an arcade/pizzeria place and go in. They play a few games and sit down at a table and order a pizza. After they order their pizza, they start talking.  
  
"So, are you feeling any better about Lorelai?" Rick asked.  
  
"Well, I did try to make my mind off of it until you brought it up." He said gruffly.  
  
"Sorry," Rick said, "But I can make it up to you."  
  
"How?"  
  
"My cousin is coming to town on Tuesday. She'll be in town for a few days. I could set you two up on a blind date."  
  
"I don't really like blind dates. They usually go wrong."  
  
"Come on, take her out. She'll only be in town for a week or two." Rick implored.  
  
"I'll think about it." He said.  
  
************  
  
Sunday afternoon  
  
Max and Lorelai are at Starbucks  
  
"So how was your date with Chris?" Max asked.  
  
"It was great. He took me to this Italian restaurant and we shared a plate of spaghetti."  
  
"Sounds like he watched Lady and the Tramp a lot as a kid." Max commented.  
  
She gave him a look and continued. "Then we went to get ice cream and went to the park."  
  
"Sounds nice."  
  
"It was."  
  
"So was your weekend dull without me?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I managed to do a few things. I hung out with Rick and James. And I have a blind date on Tuesday night." Max said.  
  
"With who?"  
  
"With Rick's cousin."  
  
"You expect that to work out?" Lorelai asked skeptically.  
  
"Not really, but, she might be a nice girl."  
  
"Probably ugly too." She mumbled.  
  
Max heard the comment and said, "Just because it's a blind date, it doesn't mean that something's wrong with her."  
  
"I could come with you if this date turns into the date from hell." Lorelai suggested.  
  
"Are you bringing Chris?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah. You'll finally get to meet him." Lorelai said.  
  
**********  
  
Monday afternoon  
  
Max is just coming home from school. He and his mom are in the kitchen talking.  
  
"So Max, how's Lorelai?"  
  
"She's great."  
  
"Your father and I had lunch with Emily and Richard yesterday afternoon. They said that Lorelai is seeing someone. Do you know anything about that?" His mother asked with a smile.  
  
"Well, she's not seeing me. She's going out with a guy from school-Chris Hayden." I said with a slightly disappointed look on my face.  
  
"I guess you didn't want this guy to go out with Lorelai."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"By the look on your face. How did those two get together?"  
  
He pointed to himself. "I encouraged Lorelai to go out with him. I guess I did it because I was too scared to tell her that I like her. And I wanted her to be happy."  
  
End of chapter four. 


	5. Chapter 5

One In A Million Chapter 5  
  
By Nichole  
  
  
  
Max walked up the small slope to Rick's house on Tuesday evening wearing a white button-up shirt, a pair of khakis, a white windbreaker over his shirt, and a pair of sneakers. It was a large white house with white six pane oak windows, and a flat brown roof. The garden was abundant with tulips, orchids, carnations, daisies, and roses. He rang the doorbell. A woman with flaming red hair, like Rick's and answered the door.  
  
"Hello. You must be Max. I'm Rick's mom," She opened the door to let him in further. "Stephanie will be with you in a minute." She led him to the living room.  
  
Max sat down on a couch next to Rick's mom and took a good look around the living room. In the room, there were two black leather couches, a 56-inch t.v., plants, two black la-z-boy recliners, and a fireplace. In the middle of the chairs was a glass coffee table. Over the fireplace were pictures of Rick and his parents. One was of him last summer at a family reunion with his relatives and.Stephanie. He studied the picture closely. Stephanie was about 5'5 with tan skin, wavy black hair, and brown eyes. Another one was of Rick and his parents. Max pulled himself away from the pictures when he heard Rick's mom, Lauren, speaking to him.  
  
" So, where are you and Stephanie going tonight?"  
  
"We're going out to an arcade/restaurant place on the mall with two kids from my school."  
  
Stephanie opened the guestroom door and came down stairs. She was wearing a black shirt, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of black Timberland boots. Her hair was in a neat ponytail.  
  
"Are you Max Medina?"  
  
"Yes. Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Max and Stephanie pulled up to an arcade/pizzeria about half an hour away from Hartford, named Johnathan's. It was the same pizzeria/arcade that Rick, James, and Max went the prior Saturday. They entered the restaurant section and found an empty booth.  
  
"I've never done this before." Max admitted nervously.  
  
"Me neither." Stephanie replied.  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"I'm from New York City."  
  
"Really? I'm from Long Island."  
  
"What part?"  
  
"Massapequa."  
  
"So tell me some more about yourself."  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"What do you like to do in your spare time?"  
  
"I like to read a lot, play sports, and listen to music. What do you like to do?"  
  
"I like to read a lot, listen to music, go to the movies, and do magic tricks."  
  
"Really?  
  
"Yeah. Ever since I was a kid I wanted to be a clown, but I'm not sure what I want to do now. I think I want to be a teacher now."  
  
"Why? The kids you teach will under appreciate you and take advantage of you. Besides, there's hardly any money there."  
  
"That's not true. I hear that professors at NYU make pretty good money. What are you looking to do once you get out of high school?"  
  
"Well, I'm looking to go to Colombia and then get a degree in business. Do you know what kind of teacher you want to be?"  
  
"An English teacher."  
  
"You're better off as a clown."  
  
He laughed. "Thanks a lot."  
  
"What makes you want to become an English teacher?"  
  
"Well, I had this English teacher in the seventh grade who was really fun. He would tell jokes and occasionally he expressed his political views. We would disagree on a lot of stuff concerning politics. I'm a Democrat he is a Republican. He would sometimes talk about things that were happening in the world. That's what really influenced me. What about you, are you looking to become a stock broker or something?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that."  
  
"What's your last name?"  
  
"Martinez. What college are you looking to go to?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet. Maybe NYU."  
  
"What are the other kids coming here like?"  
  
"Well, Lorelai is a nut. She's totally addicted to coffee and she's a lot of fun to be around. She's really funny and nice too. Her parents are rich. As for her boyfriend, Chris, I don't know much about him, except for the fact that I know he's rich too. I've never met him before."  
  
"Do you know when they will be joining us?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but with Lorelai, you never know. She even has this thing called the Gilmore dating clock."  
  
"Really? How does it work?"  
  
He looked at his watch. "7:00 usually means 7:15 or 7:20 to her."  
  
At that moment, Lorelai and Chris arrived at exactly 7:15. They took a seat across from Max and Stephanie. For the next two hours, the two couples exchanged stories about their childhood, embarrassing moments, and general information about themselves.  
  
After dinner, Stephanie and Lorelai went to go "powder their noses", while Chris and Max stood outside the restroom, waiting for them. The two girls stood in front of the mirror applying make-up and fixing their hair.  
  
"What do you think about Max?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I could go on and on about him. He's really funny, nice, smart, and cute. Do you think so?"  
  
"Yeah, you're going to have fun with him."  
  
Max checked his watch. It was almost 9:30. "So, Chris, how does it feel to be rich?"  
  
"It sucks."  
  
Max laughed. "You're kidding."  
  
"Well, with my parents it does. They're so controlling. They have my whole life planned out for me. They don't care about what I want to do. Lorelai's parents are the same way too."  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore, no way! There the sweetest people I've ever met."  
  
"They're nice, but when it comes to Lorelai, they're very over-protective and controlling."  
  
Sunlight poured into Max's room on Saturday morning. He got dressed and made his way downstairs. He checked the answering machine by the stairs for any messages and found one from Stephanie.  
  
"Hey Max, it's me, Steph. I really had fun this week. Maybe we could visit each other sometime. Well, I have to catch my plane. Talk to you soon."  
  
"You're planning on visiting Stephanie?" A voice behind him asked.  
  
Max turned around to discover Lorelai sitting in the kitchen eating a slice of toast and sipping some coffee.  
  
"Yes, and how did you get in?"  
  
"Well I picked the lock on your door with a hairpin and just made myself breakfast. How do you think I got in? Your mom let me in and told me to help myself to some leftovers."  
  
Max went over to the coffee pot on the counter that was now empty. "Was the pot full when you got here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Impossible! This coffee maker makes up to twelve cups of coffee."  
  
She drained her mug. "I know. I just finished my twelfth cup."  
  
"Why are you here so early in the morning?" He yawned.  
  
"I just wanted to drop by and see how you were doing. And I wanted to know if you could take me to Starbucks."  
  
"You're actually going to drink more coffee after you've just had twelve cups?!"  
  
"I need at least twenty to last me throughout the whole day."  
  
Later that morning, Lorelai and Max sat at a table, talking.  
  
"So, what's new with you and Chris?" Max asked.  
  
"Last night he took me around the block on his new motorcycle."  
  
"Sounds.fun. What do Mr. and Mrs. Warbucks think about Chris?"  
  
"They like him a lot. They say he's a 'charming' young man. Could I ask you something?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"How come you ask so many questions about me and Chris?"  
  
He was shocked at the question. Was she catching on? Did she know that he had feelings for her?"  
  
"I-I just want to make sure he's a nice guy." He stuttered." "Gotta go," He said and bolted out the doorway.  
  
  
  
".And then I left." Max explained to Rick and James. The three were sitting in his living room. Panicking, Max called Rick and James over for advice after he, so abruptly, left Starbucks.  
  
"Max, tell me something," Rick started, "Have you told your parents that you're planning to see Stephanie on the weekends?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So you just told your parents that you were going out with her last Tuesday."  
  
"Yeah, and?" Max asked.  
  
"Did you expect this relationship to be long-term?" Rick inquired.  
  
"I.don't know. Maybe we'd see each other for a few weeks, but."  
  
His voice was now trembling with anger and emotion, "You tell your parents everything. I find it weird that you didn't tell them that you were going to spend your weekends with my cousin."  
  
"Well."  
  
James sat in an armchair, watching his two best friends talk about his other friends' love life.  
  
"You expected to be friends?" James interrupted.  
  
Max didn't reply.  
  
"Whatever Max", He started walking towards the door, "I'll see you around." He said and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"Could I use your phone?" James asked.  
  
"Sure. Why?" Max asked.  
  
"I'm going to check who my sister's dating."  
  
End of chapter 5. 


	6. Suprise

One In A Million Chapter 6 By Nichole  
  
A/N: I would just like to take this time to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews; keep them coming. I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out; I've been really busy with school. Anybody who can guess what song this story is named after gets to beta read it. Anyway, you've probably had enough of me. Now, on with the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, you've reached the Medina residence; leave a message at the beep." Max's voice said over the answering machine. BEEP!  
  
  
  
"Max?" A voice over the answering machine said, "Max, pick up the phone! It's me, Lorelai. You've been avoiding me for the past, uh, what is it now? Month? Listen; whatever I said to make you avoid me, I'm sorry. Bye."  
  
Max turned off the answering machine by the stairs.  
  
"So, when are you going to call her?" James asked.  
  
"What would I tell her?"  
  
"The truth."  
  
"That I like her? She has a boyfriend."  
  
Max arrived at Chilton early, Monday morning. He had been arriving early for the past month to avoid Lorelai. He also stopped going to Starbucks and the mall to avoid her too. Max quietly got some books from his locker. Lorelai slowly crept up behind him.  
  
She placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Hey Max, long time no see."  
  
He slowly turned around, "Yeah."  
  
"How come you've been avoiding me for the past month?"  
  
"I've been really busy with school. They give us so much homework, right?"  
  
"They've given us tons of homework before and you still had time to hang out with me. By the way, what happened to you and Rick?"  
  
"We had a fight."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"It's not important."  
  
"It must have been to make you two stop hanging out."  
  
"It was over something stupid."  
  
"Oh. So what are you doing here so early?"  
  
"Extra help."  
  
"Really? For the past month?"  
  
"Yeah, History class is pretty hard this year."  
  
"You're not at extra help."  
  
"I'm not?"  
  
"No. Just an excuse to avoid me, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well how come you've been avoiding me for a month?"  
  
"I needed a break."  
  
"Well even I need a break from myself sometimes, but you could have told me." She said, a little hurt that he avoided her for a month."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's.okay."  
  
Max wasn't the only one who was avoiding someone. Lorelai was so consumed over Max that she hasn't gone on a date with Chris in a month. A very distraught Christopher called her one day.  
  
"Hello?" Lorelai said.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Chris! How are you?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
  
"I've been really busy lately."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Why haven't I seen or heard from you in a month, Lorelai? It's like you disappeared from the face of the earth."  
  
"Like I said, I've been really busy lately."  
  
"With what?"  
  
She couldn't bare to tell him the truth-that she spent that last month asking herself, 'Why was Max avoiding her?' He would think that she was seeing Max. Maybe she liked Max, and maybe she didn't. But then again, who would stop dating their boyfriend for a month to wait for their best friend to call? What would she tell him? She would tell him the same answer that Max gave her that morning about why he was avoiding her.  
  
"I've been really busy with school."  
  
"I understand, just let me know next time, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry."  
  
"Are we on for next Tuesday?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Bye."  
  
She let out a sigh of relief as she hung up the phone.  
  
Max waited patiently in Rick's living room. He felt guilty about causing him so much anguish over him and Stephanie. Rick's mom took a seat next to him.  
  
"Is he here?" Max asked.  
  
"Yes." She replied.  
  
"Can I see him?"  
  
"Yeah. His room is upstairs. It's the first door on the left."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Max knocked on the door to Rick's room.  
  
"Yes?" Rick said from behind the door.  
  
"It's me, Max. Can I come in?"  
  
".Fine."  
  
"Thanks." He opened the door and found Rick sitting on his bed.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"To say that I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry doesn't cut it." He said coldly.  
  
"You know that I didn't mean to hurt you. Does Stephanie know?"  
  
"No, but I should tell her."  
  
"Yes you should, but don't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I messed up. And I really like her."  
  
"But not as much as Lorelai."  
  
He sighed. "Right. A blind date does involve risks-any relationship does. Do you forgive me?"  
  
Rick sat up, walked over to him, and embraced him. "Yeah."  
  
During the preceding weeks and months that followed, things began to return to normal between Chris and Lorelai, and Max and Lorelai. It was now January 1983. Chris and Max got to know each other; you could even call them good friends, with the exception of a few minor incidents concerning Lorelai.  
  
"What's going on with you and Lorelai?" Angela, Max's mom, asked Max one day after school.  
  
"We're still friends mom." He replied.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I remember a few months back how you were pining for her."  
  
I'm with Stephanie, Rick's cousin. We've been dating since October."  
  
"Really."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"Tell me." He insisted.  
  
"It sounds like you're settling." She said.  
  
"No I'm not!" He exclaimed.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Right."  
  
"Whatever." He headed upstairs towards his room.  
  
  
  
A few weeks passed by. It is now January 24, 1983 Christopher's sixteenth birthday. The couple has just returned from dinner and a movie, and is on the way to Lorelai's house in Chris's new Porsche.  
  
Chris smiled as an idea was conceived. "Now, we can either I can either drop you off, or I can take you to the park."  
  
She smiled back. "Take me to the park."  
  
Chris parked on a hill and left the engine running. They would walk down the hill to the park.  
  
"I guess you didn't take me here to look at the stars." Lorelai said.  
  
"Nope." He replied.  
  
Lorelai slowly leaned over and kissed him. She leaned over the passenger seat and kissed him again. As she did so, her foot must have hit the gearshift, because the car went speeding down the hill into oncoming traffic below with a loud CRASH!!!  
  
TBC.part 7 coming soon! 


	7. Admittance and Rejection

One in A Million Chapter 7 By Nichole  
  
A/N: Once again, I would like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews.  
  
  
  
The ambulance sped towards Hartford Hospital. Lorelai was unconscious. Chris suffered a few scrapes and bruises, but was well enough to call an ambulance. He also called Max, knowing that they were close friends. He looked at the unconscious angel. Why did this have to happen?' He thought. 'We should have just stayed home!'  
  
Lorelai awoke in a small hospital room the next morning. She examined the room, and remembered what had happened the night before. In the corner of the room she noticed two exhausted, sleeping Senior Gilmores sitting in armchairs. In another corner of the room, she saw a pair of sleeping teenaged boys. She shifted her weight on her left arm to help her get out of bed, but her attempt failed. She slumped back on the bed and muttered a curse that awoke Max.  
  
"Hey, we were worried about you." Max yawned.  
  
She smiled, "What exactly did I injure during the accident?"  
  
"I don't know. Let me check." Max took the clipboard from a slot in the bed and read it. "It says that you have a broken arm and a couple of scrapes and bruises. Is there anything you want?" He asked.  
  
"Coffee would be nice." She suggested.  
  
"Coming right up." He smiled and left the room.  
  
A few moments later, Christopher woke up as well.  
  
"Hey sleepyhead." Lorelai said.  
  
"Hey." Chris said. "I was really worried about you."  
  
"You know that I always make it." Lorelai said.  
  
He leaned in to kiss her.  
  
Max opened the door to the room, coffee in hand, while Lorelai and Chris were in mid-kiss. His eyes widened at the sight.  
  
"Max, we were just.uh." Lorelai began.  
  
"There's no need for an explanation." Max presented Lorelai with her coffee.  
  
Lorelai took a sip from the cup. A few seconds later, she spat it out.  
  
"This coffee is horrible! Is this decaf or something?" She asked.  
  
He laughed. "I saw your doctor in the hallway. He said that it was best if you drank decaf so I  
  
She pouted at him. "Oh, you're evil."  
  
He smiled at her. "I know."  
  
That day, Max made a decision based on seeing how close that Lorelai was with Chris. He decided that he would continue his relationship with Stephanie and not mull over Lorelai. He wanted to be that close with Stephanie; but he honestly was just settling. He was torn between to women that he loved a lot; one had a boyfriend and the other was available and was quite smitten with him.  
  
Max received a phone call on Saturday.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Max! It's me, Stephanie."  
  
"Hey Steph, how are you?"  
  
"Good. I was thinking that we could go out tonight."  
  
"Should I drive to New York?"  
  
"No, you won't need to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Look outside your window."  
  
Max looked outside his window and saw Stephanie down the block, by a pay phone. She smiled and waved at him. A few seconds later, Stephanie appeared at his front door. He opened the door and allowed her enough space to enter, and he closed the door behind her.  
  
"So, what brings you here, stranger?" Max asked.  
  
"This." She walked over to him and gave him a long, passionate kiss. A few minutes later, they broke away, flushed and out of breath.  
  
He smiled. "I'm glad you came."  
  
  
  
Lorelai lay, restless sprawled across the couch in the living room. Her parents were away at one of Emily's fundraisers for the DAR. She had let all of the maids go home early, so she was alone for the evening. It was such a tiny couch! How could anyone get comfortable on such a tiny thing! Oh, wait she bought it from an auction last year. She and her father were just lucky enough to sit on it. Lorelai had a good idea. She would call Max and see what he was doing!  
  
Lorelai's phone call had interrupted Max and Stephanie's make-out session. He let out a sigh and answered the phone.  
  
"What!" He said in an aggravated tone.  
  
"Max, is this a bad time?"  
  
"Hey Lorelai. No it's not a bad time."  
  
"Maybe I should go now, Max." Stephanie said and started to get her coat and purse.  
  
"No, wait! Stephanie, don't go!"  
  
Too late. She was already out the door.  
  
Lorelai laughed, "Sorry. Did you have a girl over or something?"  
  
"Yeah, or something. Do you want to come over to my house?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes.  
  
  
  
Lorelai arrived at Max's house a few minutes later. They curled up on the couch and watched the movie "Ghost". After the movie and sat on the couch and drank hot chocolate.  
  
Lorelai finally asked, "Max, who was that girl you were with when I called?"  
  
"No one." Max lied.  
  
"Come on, you must have been doing something to make her leave when I called."  
  
"It was Rick's cousin, Stephanie.  
  
Her face fell, "Oh."  
  
Lorelai placed the mug that she was holding on the coffee table. "Well, I'm gonna go now."  
  
Lorelai wasn't looking where she was going as she walked towards the door. She held her down so Max wouldn't see the tears begging to stream down her face. Because she wasn't looking wear she was going, Lorelai tripped over a leg of an armchair. Luckily, Max was there to catch her.  
  
Their faces were barely inches away. Max slowly and gently brushed away the tears from her face before kissing her. Her cerulean eyes made him weak everytime her gazed into them. It was a gentle, teasing kiss at first; barely grazing her lips. But then, the kiss grew more passionate and intense. He gently parted her lips with her tongue, evoking soft, subtle moans from her throat.  
  
Lorelai also was enjoying the sensation she was experiencing. She wrapped one arm around his neck. With her free arm, she grabbed a tuft of his hair. Not even Christopher could make her feel like this. Soon reason broke in. Lorelai slowly broke off the kiss, but still remained in his arms.  
  
"I want to be with you." Max whispered into Lorelai's ear.  
  
"We can't. I'm sorry Max." Lorelai said.  
  
She gave him a sorrowful look and escaped his arms. Then she ran out of the house.  
  
The next day, Sunday, Max sat in Starbucks by himself, waiting for James to arrive. He told him everything over the phone. He told him about Lorelai, about Stephanie, and even.the kiss. He didn't call Rick because he didn't want him to think that he was using Stephanie. And he wasn't; was he?  
  
James showed up at Starbucks fifteen minutes later.  
  
"Thanks for coming." Max said.  
  
"You're welcome." James said.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Max asked.  
  
"I don't know. You should only choose one girl. It's not right to use them both."  
  
"I'm not! Lorelai said that she wanted to stay with Christopher; and I'm staying with Stephanie."  
  
"Maybe she was just freaked out."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Who kissed who?"  
  
"I kissed Lorelai."  
  
"Are you going to tell Stephanie?"  
  
"No way, I can't lose her."  
  
"It looks like you love Lorelai more. Think about it."  
  
  
  
Max lay wide-awake in his bed on Tuesday night. He couldn't get that kiss out of his head! He quietly got dressed and snuck downstairs towards the garage; maybe the night air would clear his mind.  
  
Before he knew it, he was in Lorelai's driveway. Ringing the doorbell would wake her parents. He decided if he could find another way to talk to Lorelai about the kiss. He walked around the side of the house and found a tree near Lorelai's balcony. He climbed the tree, and leapt from the tree's branch to the balcony.  
  
Max slipped inside Lorelai's room, because she forgot to close it. Max walked over to Lorelai's bed and gently shook her awake.  
  
Lorelai looked at the clock and groggily said, "What the hell are you doing here at 3:00 in the morning?"  
  
"I need to talk to you." Max said.  
  
"Max, normal people sleep at this time. Talk to me when I'm awake. Now goodnight."  
  
"Wait! Just listen to me for a second, ok? I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss."  
  
Lorelai was speechless; she didn't know what to say.  
  
"Please tell me that you feel the same way." Max pleaded.  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"Please say that you'll be with me."  
  
"Well, let me analyze the situation here. You want me to leave my boyfriend, who loves me very much I might add, to be with you, when you kissed me. Now, you also have a girlfriend, who I hope loves you very much."  
  
"She does."  
  
"Good, then be with her."  
  
"I can't. I love you."  
  
Lorelai was shocked. That was the first time that he said that to her; that anyone had that to her; not even Chris told her that yet.  
  
"You don't mean that."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
Lorelai stared at Max for a moment, which felt like eternity.  
  
Then, she finally said, "Go to bed Max." She laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.  
  
"You were crying before I kissed you yesterday. What was that about?" He asked.  
  
"We'll talk about this tomorrow." Lorelai said.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Max walked over to the window.  
  
"You know how to let yourself out. And close the window behind you. There could be psychos out there that are worse than heartbroken sixteen year old boys." Lorelai said coldly.  
  
It was now almost three weeks since Lorelai had a real conversation with Max. She only talked to him in class, passing him in the hallways at Chilton, or at a chance meeting with him at the mall, or at Starbucks. Usually, when they did talk, Max was with Stephanie, or Lorelai was with Christopher. They were very formal towards each other; neither one say more than "Hello," or "How are you?"  
  
Today was Valentine's Day, and Lorelai and Christopher were planning what to do for that special occasion. Stephanie wasn't in town, so Max was dateless, and alone for the evening.  
  
Lorelai and Christopher had a traditional date at first. They went had dinner at The Cheese Cake Factory and went to see a movie. Then, they went to a party at a mutual friend's house. After the party, the couple retreated to Lorelai's house. Lorelai and Chris were really drunk. A mutual friend drove them home that night.  
  
They entered the mansion, and began kissing immediately...  
  
Lorelai had been sick for the past three weeks ever since Valentine's day. She thought it was the flu at first, but she knew better than that. Could she be pregnant? No, she and Christopher were careful. But they were also really, really drunk.  
  
Max noticed that Lorelai had been absent from school for the past three weeks. He thought would be a good idea if he delivered her work to her. He drove over to her house and rang the doorbell. Emily answered and said that Lorelai wasn't feeling well. She said that Lorelai had the flu or something. Must have been one hell of a flu to keep her out of school for three weeks.  
  
Max followed the same procedure to get into her room many nights ago. She wasn't in her room. Max heard the sound of running water in the room next to Lorelai's. Her room was connected to her own personal bathroom. The water stopped, and Lorelai emerged from the room wearing a white bathrobe. She had some sort of test strip in her hand.  
  
She looked up at Max and said, "Oh now this is pathetic. Didn't you know that this is considered breaking an entering? Can't you use the doorbell like normal people?"  
  
"I did. Your mom said that you had the flu. I didn't buy the flu story that your mom told me. And I didn't break an entering, you left your window open- again." Max handed Lorelai her missed work, "What exactly is wrong with you anyway?"  
  
"Like my mother said, I have the flu."  
  
"Really? Are you sure you're not pregnant?" He suggested.  
  
"Ok, now what gives you that idea?"  
  
"Well, Chris seems like the romantic type. Maybe you two had too much to drink one night. Maybe you thought that he was 'the one'.  
  
"Where do you get the evidence to suggest that I-"  
  
"The pregnancy test in your hand, Lor."  
  
A faint crimson crossed her face. She nervously cleared her throat.  
  
"What are the results?" He asked.  
  
She held up the pregnancy test. Her face became emotionless.  
  
"Lorelai, you're not."  
  
She couldn't say anything. All she could do was run towards the bathroom and close the door behind her.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Lorelai emerged from the bathroom looking quite pale.  
  
"Lorelai, I have to ask you something." Max said.  
  
"Ok, shoot." Lorelai said.  
  
"What are you going to do with the baby?" Max asked.  
  
"I'm going to keep it."  
  
"And then what?"  
  
"I'm getting out of this place as soon as possible."  
  
Max's face fell. "Oh."  
  
"Don't worry; I'll still call you. And we might be able to hang out.occasionally."  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
"Terrified."  
  
Do your parents know?"  
  
"Not yet. They still think that I have the flu."  
  
"Does Chris know?"  
  
"Um."  
  
Max noticed her hesitance. "You have to tell him. Remember, these home pregnancy tests aren't always accurate."  
  
"I'm three weeks late."  
  
"That's better than any home pregnancy test." Max joked.  
  
They both laugh.  
  
"Do you think he'll want me when I get fat?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Any man would be a fool not to want you; regardless of your size." Max said.  
  
"Aw." She walked over to him and hugged him.  
  
"What will you do after you run away?" Max asked.  
  
"I'll think of something." Lorelai said, trying to soothe Max.  
  
"I'll make sure that you get a job. Don't worry Lorelai." Max said.  
  
TBC 


End file.
